Elemental Power
by HoushiHiwatari
Summary: Naraku will stop at nothing to gain elemental power. A battle is drawing nearer. A battle for fire and ice, water and thunder, wind and earth. A battle over the living. A battle for power. A battle, for death.
1. Prologue Part 1: Kusabana's Fate

**Prologue: Part 1  
****Kusabana's Fate**

Notes: This is my first fan fiction ever and I will try to update this fan fiction every day at 7pm except for on Mondays! Thank you for taking this time to read this! I will add updates and other notes in my profile- like if I missed updating one day, I will notify everyone why and the next posting day on my profile! Thank you and happy reading!

The prologue simply explains how the Elemental Scriptures came to be. And it also introduces many characters into the story.

This story takes place in feudal era Japan. Inuyasha comes into the story later on, this is just his background information and how the whole story started (hence the reason it is called a prologue…) Additional notes are noted at the end of the chapter. I will try to update this fan fiction as often as possible. In this warring era, there are many mythical creatures such as dragons and phoenixes. Enjoy the fan fiction!

-Houshi

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hana happily trotted to Kusabana's side, a bloodstained rabbit dangling from his ivory fangs. Kusabana was a beautifully stunning dog demon, her sapphire eyes shining by the morning glow of the sun. Her immaculate kimono swayed gently in the breeze. She lived in a grand palace with her large wolf god companion, Hana. Hana was a sleek creature, and was as swift as a dragon. She had a long scar on her left ear which was given to her by a giant viper awhile ago.

The majestic front gates creaked open. Hana growled as an old man approached. "May I ask why you have come before I, Kusabana, ruler of the northern plains?" The man neither spoke nor hesitated as he continued to walk towards Kusabana. He sat stock still at Kusabana's feet.

"I see what lies ahead of you, great one," he muttered. Kusabana strained her demon ears to hear. This man was no ordinary man; Kusabana caught the scents of many things lingering on his fragile body. Kusabana scented many secrets lurking around him. Many secrets best to keep secret.

"Oh?" Kusabana questioned, "How is it possible a mere mortal like you could know my future? I though know your future. Since you are in my palace, you have walked yourself into death." She drew out her glittering katana. The man didn't flinch. He took out some parchment and wrote three words on three separate pieces of paper. On these parchments he wrote: 狼 , 郎, and 浪 (translations of the words located at the bottom of the page).

"Your life, it hangs by a thin strand of light. That light turns around these three words. In short, your life is based on these," The old man explained pointing at the parchments. "The first word 狼 Oh dear, this is the one who will betray you. The second word 郎 It is because of him that you will die. And lastly, 浪 This is where you will find him, he whom you will save, but whom will die because of you. How, you ask, is it possible to avoid the second one? Well, if you do not meet the third, you will never see the second." Kusabana stared at the parchments; a tinge of horror froze her dark sapphire eyes.

"But…?" Kusabana looked up as she began her question, but the old man had already gone. Hana growled as she stared at the parchment. The large front gates swayed in the light breeze of the still night.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

狼 This is the Chinese character for wolf.

郎This is the Chinese character for young man.

浪 This is the Chinese character for ocean wave.

These 3 words all sound alike in Chinese. This prophecy is actually a play on words.


	2. Prologue Part 2: Hanshou

**Prologue: Part 2  
****Hanshou**

This is awhile after the prophecy. Kusabana was wary of this prophecy and she tried to avoid humans as much as she could. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Inuyasha and Sesshomaru will come into the story in the next chapter! Enjoy!  
-Houshi  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dawn approached as a large red deer fell to the ground. Kusabana sheathed her long katana, which was stained with blood red liquid, and knelt at the deer's side, saying a final prayer to the deer's departed soul. Kusabana peered over the deer's body. There was a shadow in the trees beyond. A man groaned, Hana growled. "What is that?" Kusabana questioned herself as she stalked up towards the sound.

A young handsome man was lying by the flowing stream. Kusabana peered over an overgrown bush. The man had shiny black hair and blood coated his dark black kimono. A fatal arrow pierced his chest and his breathing was shallow. Kusabana stared at the man. Suddenly he spoke, "I feel your presence, lord of the northern lands," his voice was barely audible as he choked on blood, "I have come a long way to find you." Kusabana slowly rose onto her feet. She glared at the man.

"Why do you come?" Kusabana asked haughtily, "Are you here to fool me with more prophecies and lies?" The man grew very still for awhile; then he replied slowly.

"I bring gifts for you," he choked on more blood as he inched his hands into his pockets and drew out six old pieces of parchment. Kusabana's eyes widened as she stared with horror at these hand sized pieces.

"Those, those are," Kusabana breathed still staring at the papers, "elemental scriptures." Each scripture controlled one of the six elements: fire, water, ice, thunder, earth, and wind. Each one could make one man's wildest dreams come true. Even half a scripture could enable one to rule the world. Elements control nature, and if someone controlled the elements, they could control life itself.

"These, I brought them for you, I know you will keep them safe," the handsome man smiled, "I was cursed, by a coal black wolf who had a scar on his left ear, it looked like that one." The man pointed at Hana, who instantly growled.

"This wolf," Kusabana explained with less patience, "is silver, not black. She would never harm a soul, even if it was a human."

Kusabana couldn't even hear the man's breath now. "Kusabana, you, you are beautiful," The man breathed, "I would sacrifice myself for you anytime. I am happy I am dying here for you instead of dying for no reason by this stream. This stream is graceful like you, its tiny waves…" Kusabana gasped. This was the third person mentioned in the prophecy the old man gave her. The prophecy said she would save a man, but that that man would die because of her; it also mentioned that she would never meet the second person who was to be her doom if she didn't meet the third person.

"This man went through so much pain to come to me. The least I can do is to save him. It doesn't matter if I die or not," Kusabana thought to herself. She told the man about this prophecy. "I don't want you to have to suffer again. I don't want you to have to die again," Kusabana desperately sighed as she gripped the man's hand.

"My life is worth nothing. Whatever aid I can give you is what I shall give you, whether life or death, I will be there," the man spoke steadily, "My name, I am called Hanshou."

"Hanshou," Kusabana whispered to herself, and as she drew her hands across his wounds, they healed completely, "Hanshou."


	3. Prologue Part 3: Akira

**Prologue: Part 3  
****Akira**

This is twelve years after Kusabana married Hanshou. And the Akira mentioned here is just a name, not the actual Akira in the anime Akira. The first half of this part is basically facts to catch you up to what has happened in these nine years. Enjoy the new part!

-Houshi

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOKusabana has been married to Hanshou for twelve prosperous years. In their first year of marriage, Kusabana gave birth to a handsome dog demon with flowing silver hair, Akira. In the next year Sesshomaru was introduced to the world. He was also a very handsome dog demon with silver hair. The year after that, Kusabana brought twins into the world. They were named Inuyasha Hanyou and Inuyasha Neiken. Inuyasha Hanyou was a half demon with cute doggy ears while Inuyasha Neiken who was a human had dark black hair. You couldn't tell them apart except from their hair. In their fourth year of marriage, Kusabana gave birth to a little girl, whom they called Tsune. However, Kusabana was slightly disappointed that Tsune was a human child too.

Akira and Sesshomaru were the best of friends, though Sesshomaru was a tad jealous of Akira. Kusabana adored Akira who resembled his father in every way, except the silver hair. Akira and Sesshomaru were pampered by Kusabana, who didn't pay as close attention to her human and half demon kids as she did with Akira and Sesshomaru.

Akira was a great hunter. He could kill a deer a tree's length away, just by using his demonic powers. Akira was fond of torturing Tsune, and sometimes got Sesshomaru to team up with him against Tsune. Akira was courageous and brave; he claimed he could fell a whole pack of wolves! Kusabana always laughed at Akira's stories of world conquest. Akira's siblings all admired him, even Tsune admired his bravery.

Hana was always nice to Akira too. They played together and Hana would let Akira ride him as he raced through the forest. However, Hana was always extremely cautious around Hanshou. Hanshou possessed a power known to be able to see through a creature's disguise. Hanshou protected those Elemental Scriptures he had brought to Kusabana.

"When I grow up, I'm going to protect those scriptures along with father!" Akira announced to his siblings when they were in the meadow together with Hana, who was watching over them. Hana lifted his head slightly as Akira spoke of the elemental scriptures.

"Keh! Like father's going to let you guard the scriptures!" Inuyasha Hanyou exclaimed, "Father told me he'd never let a demon guard those!" Tsune gasped as a rustle stirred the bushes around them.

"What, what was that?" Tsune whispered while clinging onto Inuyasha Hanyou's arm. The rustling started again.

"Baka, it's probably just a squirrel," Sesshomaru said annoyingly, "If you're all so afraid of everything, I don't want to play with you guys anymore!" Sesshomaru stalked off haughtily.

"Loser," Akira spat, "It's alright Tsune I'll protect you. He just wants to prove how cool he is. Wait! Where'd Hana go? We aren't protected without her!" Tsune whimpered again and clung to Akira's arm. The Inuyasha twins snorted.

"Sesshomaru might be right! We don't want to play with you losers. You guys are afraid of everything! Who cares if Hana isn't here? It's just another chance to prove ourselves to our parents! We're old enough to take care of ourselves!" Inuyasha Hanyou jeered. He wheeled around stalked off after Sesshomaru.

"What, what's happening?" Tsune gasped, "Why is it just us here? I'm so afraid Akira." Akira patted Tsune soothingly on the back.

Suddenly, a coal black wolf stepped out of the dense trees. It growled slightly. There was a torn scar on his left ear and he was larger even then Hana! His eyes rested on Tsune.

"What do you want?" Akira demanded boldly. The wolf didn't answer but his eyes wandered over to Akira's flaming eyes. Without warning, the black wolf leapt onto Akira and started tearing his flesh.

"No! Stop!" Tsune desperately cried. The wolf turned its head towards Tsune with Akira's neck in his bloody jaws.

"Tsune, Tsune," Akira whispered quietly, his voice dying away, "Save yourself, run. Be strong, please, for me." Akira closed his eyes. The charcoal wolf dropped Akira on the ground, threw his head up and howled. Then, without hesitation, the wolf opened his jaws and tore out Akira's throat.


	4. Prologue Part 4: The Prophecy Fulfilled

**Prologue: Part 4**

**The Prophecy Fulfilled**

This part of the prologue goes straight into the action. I hope you enjoy all the treacherous scenes. Happy reading!

-Houshi

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tsune dashed through the forest not turning back once. Tears streamed down her face as she thought of Akira's horrid fate and his last will. She bumped into something and slid, landing hard on her back. Tsune looked up to see Sesshomaru staring down at her. "What happened?" he questioned softly and kindly. Tsune shook her head and burst into silent tears again.

"Damned brat ran," the black wolf mused, "Oh well, at least I have one." He prodded Akira's limp body. "I guess this will suffice, the prophecy is coming true. Soon power will be mine." He sunk his fangs into Akira and lifted him up. The wolf carried Akira towards Kusabana's palace while dining on Akira's fresh warm blood.

Kusabana paced around the front gates impatiently. Why wasn't that Hana here yet? She was worrying for Akira; this was a very abnormal characteristic for a demon. Then a shadow appeared in the distance. It was a coal black wolf and something was dangling in its jaws. It was Akira! The wolf was enormous and Kusabana doubted she could kill it without her katana. If she had that sword, she could easily kill anything. In normal circumstances, she would most likely run into her palace and get her katana, but this time Akira was there! Kusabana ran to meet the lone wolf.

The black wolf growled as Kusabana approached. He dropped the child. "I hoped you would come down. In fact I knew you would. The child is already dead. But you won't have to wait long. Soon you will join your beloved child in the realm of the dead." The wolf bared his giant fangs and started advancing on Kusabana. Kusabana stared at the wolf then tried to summon her demonic powers.

"You think I am that stupid? Of course I made it so you are not able to summon your demonic powers in my presence," the black wolf sneered. Kusabana glared at the wolf suspiciously. She hadn't thought of such things. Such things only someone who stayed close to her everyday would know…

"Who, who are you?" Kusabana demanded. The black wolf threw itself onto Kusabana. Kusabana was about to stab her claws through the wolf when she suddenly realized what the scar on the wolf's ear meant. She couldn't stab this wolf, she just couldn't. The wolf saw this new expression on Kusabana's face and sneered. He put his bloodied muzzle close to Kusabana's ear.

"The Prophecy is coming true. Soon I will rule the whole land with those Elemental Scriptures," the black wolf whispered softly almost menacingly. However, Kusabana seamed not to hear this. There were tears streaming down her face.

"Hana," she whispered, "Hana…Why…? Do you desire power that much? You murdered by son to get closer to me? I see now; you were the traitor. But Hana, I still love you, remember that. The prophecy, it says Hanshou will die because of me. You! You won't kill him, will you?" Kusabana's eyes were glazed with fear.

"But of course, of course I will kill him," Hana whispered in her icy tone, "But you at least will not be there to see. You won't see him die." With that, Hana drew back her lips and sank her fangs deep into the flesh of Kusabana's bare neck. "One more, then I will have what I have always dreamed of." Hana threw his broad head back and howled, for joy, for happiness, and for death.


	5. Prologue Part 5: The True Power of the

**Prologue: Part 5  
****The True Power of the Elemental Scriptures**

This is one of my favorite scenes, such beautiful treachery and power. Hope you enjoy this last part of the prologue. After this prologue, the journey begins. Happy reading!

-Houshi

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The wooden door crashed down. Hanshou looked back. Standing in the doorway was the great dark wolf, Hana. "Greetings Hana," Hanshou simply said continuing to work on a new carving of Kusabana he was planning on giving Kusabana the next day. Hana looked around and finally spotted the Elemental Scriptures lying still on a large golden stone. There were two sharp silver daggers beside the scriptures for decoration and there was a carving of Akira standing near the scriptures. Hana looked back at Hanshou. How could he have no reaction to Hana's new demon form?

"Right, Hanshou could see through anything. He could easily identify that the wolf standing in front of him was a good wolf instead of a demon wolf about to kill him. He probably still sees me as a silver coated wolf," Hana thought as she smirked, "This power isn't very useful right now is it?"

"Hana, why have you come?" Hanshou asked calmly. "I see your eyes; they're glazed over with darkness and hatred. You want to kill me, do you not?" Hanshou stood. "The Elemental Scriptures will not give their power to a dark hearted wolf like you. And, I am not going to give them easily over."

"Oh really," Hana grinned and let out a menacingly howl that sent chills through Hanshou's spine. The wooden house burst open and an army of wild wolves gathered around the remains of Hanshou's house. Each wolf snarled ferociously and glared at Hanshou who was helplessly in shock at what just happened to his cabin. Hana stepped forward.

"Not so confident now, are you?" Hana smirked as he advanced on Hanshou. "However, you have a choice. Let's make a deal." Hana glanced at the Elemental Scriptures sitting calmly between the two silver daggers. "You can use the Elemental Scriptures and gain power. These wild wolves are looking for a leader. You can lead us Hanshou!"

Hana's voice rose to a crescendo as she thought of her wildest dreams finally coming true. "Forget about that she-dog demon! Join us! You can be ruler of the world. Just use the Scriptures and we can dominate the world. Conquest, that is the dream of every man. Together we will succeed where no one has ever succeeded!" Hana's persuading voice was so convincing, Hanshou hesitated. "Join us, or perish," Hana whispered threateningly. Hanshou considered.

"What about Kusabana? What will happen to her when we rule?" Hanshou asked in a low voice.

"She is dead. I murdered her." Hana answered indifferently.

Hanshou's face darkened. "And you expect me to join you after this? You expect me to join forces with Kusabana's murderer?" Hanshou was shouting now. Hana remained calm but a glint of frustration crossed her eyes.

"Of course you will join me," Hana explained coolly. "It is your only option. It is also a wise decision, for it benefits you in all ways. You will come to power! I will work for you! You will rule the lands with nothing to stop you. It is a most glorious path to take. You and I are the same. We are both alone in this world without anyone to care for us. We both desire power."

Hanshou closed his eyes in deep thought. He did want power. He had never thought about power while Kusabana was alive. But Kusabana was dead, and nothing could bring her back alive. Maybe he was the same as Hana. Maybe he did desire power as much as this wolf…

Hanshou stood and carefully walked towards the golden stone on which lay the Elemental Scriptures. Hana followed and stood next to Hanshou staring hungrily at the Scriptures. Hanshou whispered something inaudible to Hana.

"What?" Hana inquired trying hard to make out the words Hanshou was speaking. Hanshou reached for the Scriptures. Suddenly, in a flash of a second, Hanshou had grabbed the silver dagger and thrust it into Hana's forehead.

"No, we are not alike," Hanshou whispered to the wolf as it howled in pain, "I am loyal to the ones I love, while you are not. I would never betray anyone." He thrust the dagger deeper into Hana's head. "I do not desire power like you, I do not kill without need, and I possess love, while you never will." Hana's eyes flickered with pain, but with one final effort he flicked the dagger out of Hanshou's grip. Hana backed away and growled.

"You have lost your last chance. You know, I had doubt about the prophecy. The second word 浪(meaning river waves) was the place the person in question would be found, I knew it was you. The prophecy said you would die because of Kusabana. I thought you would join me, but then the prophecy would be wrong wouldn't it?" Hana explained menacingly, "You were fated to die because of Kusabana. I was fated to kill you and her and the boy."

"I would gladly die for the woman I love," Hanshou retorted.

"Then perish, for the prophecy is coming true and will take you life now," Hana growled. He ran towards Hanshou.

"Kusabana," Hanshou whispered as Hana's fangs sank deep into his neck, "Kusabana, wait for me. I am glad I'll meet you soon." Hana sank his fangs through Hanshou's neck as Hanshou gave a last shudder, and perished.

Hana drew her fangs out of Hanshou's neck. He lifted his head and looked at the Elemental Scriptures lying on the shining golden rock. Hana sighed sardonically, "Now I don't have a friend to share all this power with. Oh well, now I will rule over not only the wolves but all the creatures of the land." Hana gently picked up each Elemental Scripture and swallowed it. He felt a burst of power and energy fill his body. He let out a deafening howl.

Suddenly, without warning, Hana felt his body convulse and her flesh ripped off her bones and shattered and shot all over the lands. Each piece of flesh contained a tiny shard of an Elemental Scripture. This was how many wolves died, and it was how Hana's army perished. The flesh pieces shot into bodies of wolves; which then instantly collapsed without even a tiny trace of life.


	6. Prologue Part 6: Realization

**Prologue: Part 6**

**Realization**

Now we must go back in time, back to when Tsune has bumped into Sesshomaru. This will be a short last part to the prologue! It just kind of summarizes what is happening to the children while Hana fulfills the prophecy! Oh, and I will abbreviate Inuyasha Human's name with Inuyasha and Inuyasha Hanyou's name with Hanyou! Oh, and remember that right now the children are eight or nine, not teenagers yet, so don't expect anyone to do anything extremely bold. Enjoy the last part of the prologue!

-Houshi

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"What happened?" Sesshomaru quietly questioned Tsune again. "Are you all right?" Sesshomaru reached out his strong hand and pulled Tsune to her feet. "Where are Inuyasha and Hanyou? Where is Akira!" Sesshomaru demanded. Tsune burst into tears again. Sesshomaru patted Tsune on the back. "Let's go back home."

'It is so weird being next to this half demon,' Sesshomaru thought as he glanced at Tsune. 'Why can't she just stop crying!' Sesshomaru was getting annoyed. If they ran into trouble, he wasn't going to be able to defend Tsune and himself at the same time.

Tsune on the other hand suddenly stopped crying. A glint of terror crossed her eyes as she saw something rustle in front of them. The blood scent was so thick; Tsune couldn't detect what was in front of them. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. Whatever was in front of them seemed dangerous. He drew out his long sword his father gave him and slowly stalked towards the sound. Without warning, Sesshomaru dashed into the ferns and raised his sword. However, a dark figure crashed into him unrepentantly.

"No! Don't kill me! Please! Please! Help!" the figure wailed. It cowered under its red kimono. As the moon shone on the dark figure, Tsune yelped in delight.

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha's dark black hair glittered in the moonlight.

"Tsune?" Inuyasha questioned while standing up straight. "Sesshomaru!" Another dark figure slid through the darkness. It was Hanyou.

"I was standing watch. I could have easily killed Inuyasha's attacker," He glanced angrily at Sesshomaru. Tsune sighed, they never got along well. Sesshomaru hated the fact that Hanyou was a half demon. "However, I saw my pretty sister standing there and thought better to attack you." He shot another angry glare at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked away.

"Now is not the time for petty arguments," Sesshomaru explained indifferently. "We are lost. If we do not work together, we may as well be dead by dawn. We can argue when we get back."

"Keh! You expect me to work with you? After all you and Akira have done? You must be joking!" Hanyou spat. "I'm going back by myself. It doesn't matter to me if you die or not! Tsune, would you like to come with me? I know the way." Hanyou shot a nasty glance at Sesshomaru.

"I do not trust you if you take Tsune through the woods alone," Sesshomaru kept his temper and spoke steadily. "She is your sister but you are not trustworthy. Plus, you don't even know the way." Quietly, he added, "Akira's soul has been laid to rest. I'm sure that's a piece of information you will be happy with." Everyone stared at Sesshomaru in shock.

"How, how did you know?" Tsune asked with amazement. "I don't remember telling you anything!"

"Your eyes betrayed your feelings. I scented fear on you. And," Sesshomaru paused, considering how best to put this, "Akira's blood was on you, it was in your fear and your broken heart." Everyone continued to stare at Sesshomaru.

"No," Inuyasha breathed, his eyes were dull and clouded and he stared at nothing in particular, "This can't be happening. Akira can't be dead."

"I…" Hanyou started but a ferocious growl cut him off mid-sentence. A pack of four wolves emerged from the shadowed trees. The leader stepped forward. He was a tall wolf and had shining yellow eyes. His pelt was dark gray and his claws were sharp and unsheathed. He stretched his claws and showed his yellow fangs.

"Ah, we have found you at last," he sneered, "Commander Hana wishes for us to bring you all to her. He is planning a…feast for you." Sesshomaru boldly stepped forward. He steadily held his long sword in his hands.

"Don't you dare come a step nearer," Sesshomaru warned in a menacing tone as he waved his sword, "Or you lose your head." The lead wolf chuckled.

"You really think that measly hunk of metal will set me apart from what I want? Each one of my claws are sharper then that slim sword your holding." As if to prove his point, the wolf flexed his claws and gently poked a rock. His claw easily sunk into the rock's surface. "You see, you cannot match me in power." In the distance a wolf howled painfully; its howl seemed to float above the other three wolves who startled and whimpered.

"Kyoga, that howl…" the youngest of the wolves addressed the lead wolf, "The battle. They are calling us. We must head toward the Haku Plains now! They need our help!"

"Silence, fool!" Kyoga growled, "The Haku Plains are miles away and we'll never make it there on time! They will just have to die. Our mission is to bring these children back to Commander Hana remember?" Kyoga started to advance on Sesshomaru. "Are you ready to die?" Kyoga whispered as his muzzle brushed past Sesshomaru's sword. Sesshomaru tried to swing his sword but in the same instant, Kyoga pounced on Sesshomaru and howled. "Now die!"

A flash seemed to blind the world, time froze. An explosion sounded as the sky seemed to burst into a million pieces. Then they fell. To the onlookers, it seemed the sky had shattered and was raining onto them. The moment ended. Four long streamers rained down onto the four wolves surrounding Sesshomaru. The wolves yelped with surprise but in that same moment, they perished. Their bodies vanished off of the face of the earth as their souls went up to join with their ancestors.

Sesshomaru staggered to his feet. What had just happened? Then he saw a small scrap of parchment lying where Kyoga just was. It still had a shining light blue glow surrounding it. It glimmered as Sesshomaru picked it up and examined it. He gasped as he recognized it as a scrap of the Ice Elemental Scripture. This was the scripture that controlled the element ice. Sesshomaru gently picked it up, but instantly dropped it. On the tips of his fingers, small icicles were forming. Sesshomaru irritability brushed them off. 'How peculiar,' he thought, 'Why did they freeze my fingers?' Then he realized. He gently ripped off a piece of his kimono and wrapped it around the scripture. Sesshomaru clutched the scripture to his heart.

'Father,' Sesshomaru thought as he gazed at the stars in the dark night sky, 'I know you're up there. Please protect us. Mother, I hope you are safe with Father up there. Watch over Tsune and the rest of us. Thank you, for never giving up faith and hope on us, we will never give up the love and faith you have handed down to us.' Sesshomaru closed his eyes and clutched the scripture tighter. 'Akira, I'm so sorry. I'll never forget you.' The endless night loomed over Sesshomaru; it seemed not to recognize anything he had said yet now, the stars in the night sky seemed to brighten as the wind gently blew fresh new leaves onto the bloodied ground.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**End of Prologue**


	7. Chapter 1 Part 1: Demon Princess

**Chapter 1: Part 1**

**Demon Princess**

I know it has been such a long time since I updated! I'm so sorry! Well, here is the next update to Elemental Power! Take note that this has literally nothing to do with the prologue. The prologue was just to let you have an idea about the evil creatures, some background about Sesshomaru, and how the Elemental Scriptures shattered. Yup! That's it. So this Chapter starts a whole different scene that takes place a month after the Scriptures are shattered! Also, this Akira is different from the Akira that just died. I like using the name Akira! Okay! Enjoy!

-Houshi

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The air was raw with the scent of burning flesh. Akira dashed through the flaming walls of fire with Miroku, Reaver, and Kitsu following close behind. Finally they reached the little spring with pure clean water. Panting, Akira came to a halt. "Let's take a break," he breathed as he tried to catch his breath. "We'll go on in a second." His siblings nodded. After a short while Akira stood and scanned the premises. Then he silently took off through the dark forest.

"Where are we going?" Reaver panted. Miroku glanced at her but said nothing. Only Akira knew where they were headed. Akira had told them that they had to journey to a faraway plain where there was supposedly a battle going on. They had already traveled for a week nonstop and Reaver was just at the peak of fainting. So far on their journey, they had bumped into many small skirmishes which they thankfully avoided. However, it was said that there were many demons prowling about at night in the forest.

A long steady growl echoed through the trees. Akira halted and stared at where the growl had come from. Another growl shook the trees. "It sounds like a demon," whimpered Kitsu. Akira looked at Kitsu with eyes that said, "Be quiet or I'll kill you." Akira quietly stalked towards the growling sound with his small steal knife. Miroku also unsheathed his dagger. Suddenly, a large murky orange tiger demon landed in front of Akira. It growled so ferociously a normal person would probably faint from hearing, but Akira stood his ground without showing a hint of fear.

"Akira," the demon growls while smirking, "The gods have alerted me of your arrival. It is my good will that you have walked onto my land. For now I will devour you." Without hesitation the tiger demon swiped his paw at Akira. Akira dodged it a second before the giant paw struck the land. But the tiger was quick and in the next second, it leaped over Akira and menacingly glared at Reaver. Reaver was caught by surprise as the demon roared and swung his paw at Reaver with his claws unsheathed. Blood spilled onto the muddy ground.

Akira gripped his bloodstained arm as blood ran down his fingers. Reaver stood in shock behind Akira. When the tiger had attempted to kill Reaver, Akira had dashed in front of Reaver and acted as her shield. "Akira," Reaver stuttered. Akira smirked.

"I guess you were pretty lucky," Akira said, turning to Reaver. A deep growl resonated in the tiger demon's throat. He opened his mouth wide and prepared to strike the final blow on Akira.

"You'll never win," he growled, "Never." Akira flinched in pain, a hint of fear flashed in his eyes.

A sudden blast of thunder blue light sparkled as it hit the tiger demon with a huge blast. Akira glanced up. A beautiful demon princess lithely landed in front of Akira, her shining silver hair glimmered with the rising sun.


End file.
